Autumn's room
by Khayyyy
Summary: On ne sait jamais qu'on part -quand on part- On plaisante, on ferme la porte. L'automne commence à avoir cet air qu'on perçoit à regret. Une épaisseur de feuilles tournées.


-« A quoi penses-tu ?

Il était allongé de tout son long, affalé sur le petit lit de camp et observait le plafond en silence. Il restait immobile dans la pénombre et sa silhouette se détachait indécise devant Ginny qui, assise au bureau, se tournait vers lui. Elle, découpait les derniers rayons du soleil qui épousaient les formes de son corps depuis la fenêtre et allaient s'imprimer contre le mur.

-Une fois, quand j'avais cinq ans-cinq six ans- j'avais rendu la tante Marge furieuse.

Elle apercevait encore ses lèvres remuer faiblement et un voile tombant sur ses yeux, dut bientôt se l'imaginer dans sa tête. Les bras en croix sur sa poitrine, elle se tenait paresseuse contre le dossier de la chaise, mais très éveillée encore pourtant.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Mais en tout cas, elle avait piqué une grosse colère contre moi et on m'avait enfermé dans mon placard. Le placard sous l'escalier, ajouta-il dans un souffle.

Elle plissa les yeux pour percer le noir opaque qui envahissait la pièce.

-Et il y avait des tas de trucs rangés là dedans. Des choses vieilles, poussiéreuses, qu'ils avaient oubliés.

Elle avait senti qu'il allait s'interrompre. C'était quand il avait prononcé la dernière syllabe. Il détachait chacun de ses mots et elle pouvait le percevoir clairement quand elle se concentrait dessus. Il laissa passer un moment puis :

-Il y avait une boite. Une boite en fer toute rouillée, cabossée. Bien abimée.

Il marqua encore un temps et elle songea qu'il devait songer lui-même. Peut être triait-il les mots dans sa tête. Elle hésita une seconde et se décida à lui donner un peu d'aide.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans la boite ?

Encore un temps, long suffisamment pour que le son de sa propre dernière syllabe éclate contre les murs de la chambre, comme des bulles de savon.

-Des petits soldats en plomb. Des petits gars pas plus grands que ça (elle l'imagina là, marquant une distance entre le pouce et l'index, au dessus de sa tête).

-Il y en avait de toutes les sortes. Ils avaient leurs bottes. Certains avaient un casque, un fusil (encore un geste pour mimer dans l'obscurité). Ils étaient pleins…

Comme une minute avant, elle devina que son souffle allait se perdre une nouvelle fois. Tout redevint silencieux. Elle qui sentait un froid mordant contre son dos, au creux de son cou. La peau de ses bras était granuleuse et, inconsciente, elle la caressa du bout des doigts, écoutant le silence.

-Et alors, quand je sentais que j'allais rester enfermé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, je les sortais de la boite. Ils étaient emmêlés les uns les autres, couchés ou debout, à l'envers, à l'endroit. Je les prenais et j'en mettais partout autour de moi. Il y avait des petites étagères toutes minuscules sur les murs autour de ma couche. Alors je les prenais et j'en plaçais un peu partout, par terre aussi. Je les faisais tous me regarder. Il y en avait vraiment partout.

Il allait reprendre son souffle et elle en profita pour relâcher le sien. L'air frémissait avec elle qui ne songeait pas à se lever pour passer un pull sur son t-shirt. Dans le noir, elle perdait la sensation de ses pieds sur le sol, de la chaise sur laquelle elle se tenait à l'écouter sans broncher, oubliant de respirer pour eux deux l'air qui traversait néanmoins chacun des pores de sa peau. L'air qui neutralisait ses muscles, qui cessaient de se crisper tandis qu'elle se balançait, toujours raide.

-Le soir, quand je devais dormir, je n'avais pas peur parce que je n'étais pas seul. Et le matin, ils se réveillaient avec moi.

Son lit grinça brièvement et cingla le silence toujours présent sur lequel se calquait sa voix atone. Il laissa passer un autre moment.

-Si j'ai l'occasion de faire un saut à Privet Drive, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je crois que j'irai jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne sais pas ce que la boite est devenue.

Et tout de suite après :

-Ma présence là bas a été plus rare ensuite. Hagrid est venu me chercher, il m'a fait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'ai plus vraiment eu l'occasion de faire sortir les soldats de leur boite.

Et de nouveau encore :

-J'ai commencé à faire de gros cauchemars à onze ans. J'en faisais aussi avant mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je me demande souvent si…

Là ! Juste dans le coin là bas. Le coin qu'elle devinait dans l'obscurité. C'était là, qui glissait depuis le sol. Elle était aveugle et le voyait s'approcher et confondre ses mouvements avec les battements de son propre cœur à elle. La voix continuait indifférente.

-Peut être que les cauchemars seraient moins pénibles si je ne dormais pas seul. Je veux dire… A Poudlard bien sur il y a les dortoirs. Les autres sont à côté de moi.

Ca rampait au milieu de la pièce, invisible à ses perceptions. Ca rampait sans bruit, sans râle ou frottement, qui lui ferait comprendre que sa vie était vraiment en danger.

-Mais ils ne comprennent pas (le ton se modifie ici, c'est plus léger pour un instant). Je crois même que je leur ai déjà fichu une ou deux bonnes frousses nocturnes avec mes cris.

Et son rire, léger aussi, qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer vers elle dont le corps ne lui appartient plus. Elle sent un poids immense sur le sommet du crane. C'est tellement lourd que sa nuque pourrait craquer sans plainte.

-Les soldats eux ils ne bougent pas. Ils parlent pas, ils sont juste là autour de toi et ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de te regarder. Ils ne te quittent pas des yeux.

Sa tête s'enfonça dans ses épaules et elle avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de la garder hors de l'eau. Elle se noyait dans de l'air. C'était si lourd, qui bloquait ses genoux quand elle voulut les ramener contre sa poitrine haletante. Qui écrasait son ventre sans un pli, dans le silence le plus total.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que ce sont des objets. Mais tu vois ils sont juste là. Ils n'entendent pas. Ca leur fait rien que je crie ou que je puisse me tortiller dans tous les sens dans mes draps. Ils s'en fichent que ma cicatrice me brule et que je puisse avoir l'impression que mon corps va se déchirer en deux depuis le sommet de mon crâne.

C'était à ses pieds, qui rampait monotone contre ses orteils, dont la sensation glaciale la chatouillait comme une plume acérée.

-Ils sont juste là.

Elle comprend que c'est le vide. Il n'y a plus les mots, ni les sons ni les couleurs. Ni le sens. Ce n'est même plus tout noir. Ce n'est plus rien.

-Moi aussi j'ai une boite.

Le soleil n'est plus là mais elle comprend indécise qu'il est en train de l'interroger du regard.

-La maison. Je vis ici depuis que je suis toute petite. Et je ne suis pas idiote moi non plus. Je sais bien que la maison est faite de bois et de ciment. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas hermétique. Je sais juste que je ne suis jamais mieux que chez moi.

Et de nouveau les aiguilles de sa montre bourdonnent à son poignet. Elle, allongée contre lui, regarde le sol.

-On n'est jamais aussi bien que chez soi Harry.


End file.
